It was all arranged
by heather-arrows
Summary: Harry was in an arranged marriage with a boy she didn't know. Draco knew he was going to have to marry some girl he didn't know. Now it was time for both of them to go to Hogwarts, how will this change the rest of their school life, not knowing who you are going to marry but still knowing they were with you? Fem!Harry Arranged Marriage. Hermione,Ron,Molly,Dumbledore!bashing


**I'm beginning a new story, I'm planning for this one to be a long one unlike the rest of my short multi-chapter stories. I'm hoping that the chapters in this story will be longer than most of my stories.**

 **Hi! For any returning readers I just want to say that I have combined chapter 1 and 2. There isn't many other changes, other any the numerous grammar/spelling mistakes being fixed. I have also added more to the story which is included in this (now much longer) chapter.**

Key:

"Speaking"

'writing'

.

.

.

Harry always knew that she was going to be married to someone and that she wouldn't have a say in it. Her aunt Petunia always reminded her about it.

 _"You're just some slut like you're no good dead mother"_

 _"You must be desperate for attention to marry the first person who shows interest in you_ "

Apparently, her aunt didn't understand that she didn't choose to marry some guy she didn't know.

Even though her words were harsh while they were in the safety of their house, her aunt dotted on her outside of the house or when they were with other people. Her aunt would be extremely affectionate and dress her in beautiful dresses that her fiancé sent her. In fact, she was wearing one of those dresses right now. It had a black mesh top, and the rest flared all the way down to just above her knees and had blue and pink flower prints on it*. Not only did her fiancé give her dresses he also gave her jewelry, books, and dolls that adorned her bedroom wall. A china doll from Netherland, a tiara from Spain, myths from China, a blond fairy doll from France and more little things.

They also make sure that she was safe and living a comfortable life. Harry used to sleep in the cupboard under the stair but when the Dursleys' got a threatening letter from her fiancé's family they moved her to Dudley's second bedroom. They even painted her walls teal and got her a queen sized bed with a white bed post. Still, every so often Harry hears her uncle Vernon complaining about this room arrangement.

However, her favorite gift from her fiancé was a small diary and a white feather pen. It was the only way she could talk to him. She wasn't allowed to tell him her name, he wasn't either. In order to keep the heir views on each other as " unbias as possible" her fiance told her what he was told. So instead they talked about everything else under the sun. That's how she learned about magic, Hogwarts, and that she was a witch.

 _Flashback_

 _'I made mistake again' she wrote slowly, afraid of his reaction, and watched as the words slowly vanished into the paper. Harry bit her red lips waiting for a reply_

 _'What did you do this time?' an elegant hand writing asked her._

 _'I turned my teacher's hair blue.' she confessed. 'I didn't do it intentionally but she kept on ignoring me when I was trying to tell her that Jenny was pulling on my hair'_

 _'It okey, accidental magic is completely normal, even expected of us.' her fiancé wrote back, ignoring the fact that what she just said was out ragously impossible._

 _'Did you read what I said properly? I turned my teacher's hair blue. Magic doesn't exist. Parents only tell their kids about it to entertain them when the magician pulls a rabbit out of a hat' she worried about her fiance's sanity._

 _'Of course I read it properly, it's no big deal. I glued my father to the wall once for not giving me a cookie. A what are you talking about? Rabbit? Hats? That's not real magic, that's just some trick muggles use to get money. With real magic you can summon stuff, turn furniture into animals and make people throw up slugs' the writing informed open a new world to her; like the rabbit did to Alice._

 _'That sounds so cool. I want to learn more about magic. Wait, what's a muggle?' she asked confused_

 _'A muggle is a non-magical person like your aunt and uncle from what my father told me' he told her patiently. 'You'll learn magic when you get to Hogwarts'_

 _'Tell me more about magic and Hogwarts' she asked, so he did. He told her about the houses and how Slytherin was the best, he told her about how there were ghosts that lived there, he told her about how there was a giant squid in the lake, or so his father told him. Everything he told her amazed her more and more. She couldn't wait until she was 11._

 _End of flashback_

Learning about magic was one of the largest milestones in Harry's life. Since that day she practiced magic with the books that her fiancé sent her. Potions sounded interesting but she couldn't do it because she didn't have the material where was she going to buy spider legs and frog liver? But she did learn all the theories by heart and could recite them backward and forwards. Next to potions DADA, or defense against the dark arts, was her favorite. All the shields and curses, it had her blood pumping just reading about it. Imaginary battles filled with glowing shields and beams of light painted her daydreams

'Happy birthday' those words appeared in her diary, Harry put down the charms book that she was reading to pick up the diary. 'Did you get my present yet? I had Ares sent it last night.'

'Yes I did' Harry answered 'But I haven't opened it yet cause aunt Petunia wants me to open it along with the rest of my present during the party'

'You're having a birthday party?' he asked surprised by the new, she never had a birthday party before, 'who's coming?'

'Not a lot of people' She answered 'A few friends from school, Dudley's friends and a couple neighbors'

'Oh, well. Happy birthday again anyway, my little bird. Write to me when you opened my present' he told her. He called her his little bird since he didn't know her name and she called him her serpent.

'I will' that was all she had time to write before her aunt called her from downstairs. Straightening her dress Harry got off her bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchens.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" a loud group of voices greeted her as she walked in. Smiling Harry said thank you before her two friends, Alexus and Sara were only friends that she had, grabbed her by the arms and sat her at the head of the table filled with food.

"Eat up everyone," Aunt Petunia said as she can next to Harry's table and placed a large shepherds' pie in the middle of the table with the rest of the food. Petunia was wearing a yellow dress and the smile on her face was as fake as her jewelry. It didn't bother Harry thought, it didn't bother her that the only reason that she had a birthday party was because the neighbors would begin questioning her lifestyle. Nothing bothered her, at least not today, no that day she was going to get her Hogwarts letter.

The party when along smoothly, or as Harry wanted to say it when along slowly. After eating the large red velvet cheesecake that her aunt baked it was time for presents. The small group made their way to the living room where a small pile of presents awaited Harry. She saw Dudley smirking as he mentally compared the number of presents they received. First, she opened the one from her "family" inside was a pair of mickey-mouse earring, an owl necklace, and a butterfly hair clip. Next, she opened the presents from Alexus, who gave her a Barbie doll and blue nail polish, while the Sara gave her the Hunger Games book series. One of her neighbors gave her a book called Wonder* while another gave her a charm bracelet. Of course Dudley's friends didn't get her anything.

Finally only on present was left, the one from her fiancé. It was hidden inside a small purple box with a large bow on top of it. Slowly Harry undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside it was a silver necklace with a ring hanging from it. Holding it up to the sun Harry saw the words 'Ma petite oiseau' carved into it. A small smile appeared on Harry's face as she closed her hands around the necklace and closed her eyes.

"Would you like me to help you with the necklace, Harriet?" A sugary-sweet voice asked her. It was her aunt, Harry was sure of it. No one else called her Harriet. Thought it annoyed her that her aunt called her Harriet, Harry lifted her hair and let her aunt chain the silver necklace in place.

One by one the guest left and when the last guest left, Mrs. Anderson a neighbor, Harry silently left for her room and the Dudley's didn't blink twice. Harry looked behind her and closed her door, she slide into her bed and picked up her diary

'Hello serpent, the party just finish' she began to write, ' And I must say it was quite pleasant, although the people I spent it with were not pleasant at all. I would have much rather spend it with you. I hope you're right about the letter coming tomorrow, I can't bear to stay with these people for even one more week.'

Harry smiled down at her paper as black ink started to form the words of her anonymous fiance. She settled further down in her bed, pen in hand to 'talk' with the only person that made her happy.

* * *

It was almost midnight, or at least that's what the cat shaped clock on Harry's wall said. Harry was still wide awake counting down to midnight. Her fiance had told her that Hogwarts letters arrive in the morning along with a professor from Hogwarts for muggleborns but arrived at midnight for everyone else.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Harry got off her white armchair and straightened her yellow silk pajamas. She walked slowly towards her door making sure not to make any sound that could wake the Dursleys up, which was not likely seeing the Uncle Vernon was snoring a storm and she could hear Dudley grunting incoherently. She was about to open her door when a loud clear knock was heard from the front door. Harry's hand froze only millimeters way from the bedroom door handle. Another knock rang through the now silent house, this time it woke it's sleeping resident.

"Petunia, who could come and visit us in this ungodly hour." Harry her her uncle grunt out, or at least that what she thought her said. It's hard trying to translate what the whale was saying

"I don't know, I'll go look. We can't have anyone wake our precious Dudley-kins from his sleep, he needs it to grow big and strong" Harry's aunt answered. Harry heard the wooden planks in the master room creak and clothes ruffling as her aunt got dress. Taking a deep breath Harry walked backward towards her bed as her aunt walked forwards towards that door. Another knock rang across the house, this time it was louder and sounded impatient. There was a few seconds of silence before Harry heard the front door explode with a loud boom. Startled she jumped up from her bed, she could hear Dudley and Uncle Vermon shouting and Aunt Petunia shriek.

"T-thank y-you for gett-ting the the door" a calm but loud voice a said "N-now if y-you would b-be kind enough t-to lead m-me to M-ms. Har-Harriet's r-room."

A few shuffles could be heard that the wooden planks on the stairs creaked.

knock-knock. The smell of garlic filled her room as Harry's aunt cracked open the door.

"Harriet, dear are you awake" Harry heard her aunt Petunia ask weakly. "You got someone that wants to meet you"

Behind her aunt a man wearing a turban. As soon as he entered the room the smell of garlic permeated the room.

"You ma-may leave us n-now Mrs. Du-Dursley. Oh just fo-for you information Ms. Po-Potter will be-be staying with m-me tonight." The man told her aunt, who ran out of the room before even hearing the last part. "Good, mo-morning Ms. Potter. M-My name is Pro-Professor Quirrell from Hog-Hogwarts. I have ca-came to de-deliver you yo-your letter pe-personally. Usually on-only muggleborns ge-get their letters li-like this, but see-seeing that you m-most likely don't kn-know anything ab-about out world m-my employer sent me."

"I've been waiting for this day forever" Harry squeaked out blushing, "My fiance told me all about it. He said that his whole family when there and its one of the best wizardry school in the country."

Raising an eyebrow the professor handed Harry her letter. Inside in small neat writing was written these words*

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

After skimming through Harry open the piece of paper inside the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Uniform_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _Course Books_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emerica Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass of crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions._

The more Harry read the more excited she got, and the more confused she got. Where in the world is she supposed to get all this stuff? What in the world is dragon hide, did they mean actual dragond? Who would have a last name like Waffling or Scamander? Who would want to bring a toad to school? She didn't think they sold it in London, much less the department store downtown. Professor Quirrell must have noticed her confused face because he told her he was going to bring her to Wizard London where she would buy all this stuff.

"How are we going there" For all Harry knew he didn't come with any for of transportation and it was the middle of the night.

"Like any other wi-wizard would Ms. Po-Potter" He told her "Let us go outside first."

She did as he said and the two left the house and walked into the middle of the street. It was then that Harry realized that she was still wearing her pj's.

"Excuse me Professor Quirrell. I'm still wearing my pajama, could I possibly just run back into the house and change?" she asked embarrassed. Here she was going to the place she was dreaming of for her whole life (well at least since she starting read and write to her fiance and learned about magic). And she was about to show up in her strawberry covered sleeping clothes. Harry bit her lips and opened her mouth to ask

"N-No need for t-that Ms. Po-Potter." Professor Quirrell reassured her. He took out a long piece of stick out of his robe, which Harry assumed was a wand, and wave it in front of her. Her pajamas started to sparkle brightly and when the lights dimmed she was no longer where them. Instead, she was wearing a forest green robe, black leather pants and white blouse with ruffles. Along with them she was wearing the necklace her fiance gave her and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.  
"Is that su-suitable?" He asked her and Harry answered back nodding violently "Well l-let us get go-going than. Your hand Ms. Po-Potter"

Harry gave him her hand and she felt like she was being sucked into a straw, involuntarily she closed her eyes. After a second the sensation stopped. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the dark streets of and unusually empty London.

"Welcome to Lo-London Ms. Po-Potter" Professor Quirrell managed to say. "A-are you re-ready to en-enter a b-brand new wo-world?"

"I've been dreaming of this my whole life" she gasped recalling all the daydreams she had about this every two stepped into a shady little store called the Leaky Cauldron where a magic world was waiting.

.

.

.

* The dress (remove space): product / 332511 / sleeveless - mesh - top - flared - skater - dress

* Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins and Wonder by R.J. Palacio

*It is the list from the book

 **So as you guys can see I added a smidge more to the story but nothing too big. Hope this wasn't disappointing to any of you guys and I'll aim to have my stories at around 3,000 from now on.**


End file.
